trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thryn
Thryn '''(previously known as '''Thryn Monarchy) was short lived revival of the original Thryn Monarchy, which was declared dead in May 2316 due to inactivity. The new Thryn was led by Jaaskinal, and contains some of the old Thryn members. The faction died out in mid August 2317 as its leader, Jaaskinal, has lost interest in StarMade and moved on. Many of the new draftees were previous participants of Blood and Steel. While this meant that there was potential for new and advanced craft, many got bored and never fielded anything - due to origins, working as a collective faction in combat was something they did not have explicit experience in. Description Thryn and their members had been extremely active in the LvD Galaxies, however the only contact with Thryn since its revival has been done by the Vaygr Empire, who had determined that the new Thryn still carried over its own anti-Odium Pact ideals, and attacked. Fleet Main Articles: Ships manufactured by Formiden Colonial Mandate; Ships manufactured by Thryn Monarchy Although the ships used by Thryn have yet to be publicised, Thryn have been noted by Odium Pact during its raids to have been using an identical naming convention to Formiden Colonial Mandate, and the observed ships seems to simply be recoloured FCM vessels with Thryn Monarchy oval shaped turrets retrofitted. The Thryn seems to primarily use cannons and beams, however they have also been noted to use Missiles as secondary weapons. History 2317 The revival of Thryn Monarchy was officialy confirmed in early June 2317 by Jaaskinal in the LvD discord server. Soon after, Thryn had established infrastructure on LvD, including a large homebase and several warships. Thryn had an attack by the Vaygr Empire, who deployed a single Despoiler-class which killed a small mining vessel piloted by Jaaskinal, which then escalated into Thryn sending a drone fleet to attack the Despoiler, which was destroyed. The attack then escalated again to 3 Thryn vessels attempting to destroy the Despoiler, which was unsuccessful and the responding vessels were destroyed with the Despoiler only taking moderate damage to the turrets. Thryn had again suffered another attack the day after, with another Vaygr Despoiler destroying a defending Thryn fleet that outmassed the Despoiler almost 2:1.https://youtu.be/s68UcE-YZEk However, a lack of team-based combat experience and flying unfamiliar, prototype ships again led to a serious disadvantage when pilots engaged 1-on-1 for varying reasons and losing a battle of attrition. Thryn designed and fielded multiple prototype craft for their own enjoyment and for testing purposes, with Napther being the most active of the new recruits, finishing and retrofitting 3 different ships for service including; a highly jump-mobile yet fragile artillery-class; a larger, more dangerous and well-protected missile brawler; and an as of yet un-used massive turreted cloaking vessel. The artillery-class was deemed by Napher to be a failure as it was unable to preform its indented role effectively, however its Alpha damage from close range was shown to by effective when a Thryn taskforce engaged Peashooter26https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqOnw11ccfU Taking inspiration from previous designs, the Retaliator would be built and enter service within Thryn as titan. Using previous faction connections and alliances, multiple large targets were brought down with intelligence given by Trinova Technologies. To which the Retaliator ''class excelled in ambush with its impressive missile alpha, destroying an Event Horizon Cube-drone in 1 salvoScreenshot https://imgur.com/a/ZDhZB and causing moderate damage to a ''Hammer-class flagship when it responded to the destruction of the Cube-drone but would then be forced to retreat due to the laggy conditions. A later ambush engagement with intelligence from Trinova led to the destruction of a Hammer-classScreenshot https://imgur.com/a/6M7Bf Activity after this point declined rapidly with no further major engagements. Thryn leader Jaaskinal had declared that he was no longer interested in StarMade and was moving on, causing the faction to die out with it. Jaaskinal had prior to leaving published a recolored version of a Vaygr Empire turrethttps://starmadedock.net/content/a-really-gay-turret.6951/, colored to mock Vaygr Empire. References Category:Factions